Intime Gespräche
by Fantasy96
Summary: Mac hat Barrons einen Geburtstagkuchen gekauft, doch er reagierte anders als sie dachte..
1. Chapter 1

**Habe hier eine kleine Szene aus dem dritten Buch der Fever Serie - Im Schatten dunkler Mächte (Faefever)! – genommen und umgeändert. Bitte liest es doch :)**

**Mac hat einen Geburtstagskuchen für Barrons gekauft, und er reagierte nicht so wie sie dachte..**

* * *

Ich weiß, ich weiß.

Das war _sehr_ dumm von mir.

Wieso, zur Hölle, habe ich diesen Kuchen gekauft?

Barrons und ein pinker Kuchen? Dass ich nicht lache!

Ich mag ihn ja nicht mal, aber er mag mich auch nicht..

In der Zwischenzeit dachte darüber nach ob ich ein paar Kerzen drauf tun sollte, als ich eine Idee hatte. Wie wärs mit ein bisschen Wein? Das ist es.

Nach 20 Minuten hatte ich ein paar Flaschen Wein in einem Markt besorgt und lag nun auf der bequemen Sitzecke und hörte Musik mit meinem iPod.

Es war sein Geburtstag und ich wollte einmal nett zu ihm sein. Aber was ist wenn er über mich lachen würde?

Mir egal! Dann esse ich den Kuchen eben selber.

Meine Augen waren geschlossen als ich ihn auf einmal roch. Wegen meiner lauten Musik hatte ich ihn nicht gehört. Ich roch sein Aftershave und seinen männlichen

Geruch. Also erschrak ich nicht als er vorsichtig mein Haar berührte. Wahrscheinlich dachte er ich würde schlafen. Ich rührte mich nicht und tat so als ob.

Ich fühlte ihn. Elektrisierend. Wild.

Er näherte sich meinem Gesicht und seine Lippen berührten mein Ohr. Seine Nähe war atemberaubend.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie wach sind, Miss Lane, hören Sie auf so zu tun als wären Sie es nicht", flüsterte er und ich schauderte.

Ich seufzte. Natürlich wusste er es. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah in sein Gesicht, welches meinem immer noch sehr nah war.

"Sorry, war nur ein Test Barrons", entgegnete ich und grinste ihn an.

Er verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich ab.

"Erwarten Sie jemanden zum Dinner, Miss Lane?" fragte er und schaute auf den Kuchen und den Wein.

"Oh ja", antwortete ich und schaute ihm immer noch grinsend an.

Er hob eine Augenbraue und blickte mich amüsiert an.

"Was ist so lustig?" Ich wurde sauer. Typisch Barrons.

"Soll das ein Date sein?" Als ich weiter in den Raum ging, fiel sein Blick auf meine Füße und arbeitete sich nach oben zu meinem Gesicht. Ich trug eine enge blaue

Jeans und ein schwarzes rückfreies Top. Nein, es war definitiv _kein_ Date.

"Verdammt, ich wollte heute nett sein, Sie wissen warum, aber Sie verstehen es falsch, wie immer! Wieso mache ich mir überhaupt die Mühe?" Jetzt war ich sauer.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Miss Lane, fragen Sie sich selbst. Ich feiere seit Jahren nicht mehr meinen Geburtstag. Aber ein Glas Wein kann nicht schaden, finden Sie nicht?"

Er nahm den Wein und wartete auf meine Antwort.

Ich war überrascht. Ich dachte er würde einfach gehen und lachen. Oder vielleicht würde er mich töten. Haha! Typisch ich. Ich lachte über mich selbst.

"Einverstanden, ein Glas."

Vielleicht kann ich das Sinsar Dubh, die Unseelie und die ganze Weltretterei für einen Moment vergessen. Und vielleicht kann ich vergessen wie viele Geheimnisse

Barrons vor mir versteckt, für den Moment.

Ich erhob mein Glas und sagte:" Alles Gute, Barrons." Oder Bastard, dachte ich innerlich.

Er verdrehte seine Augen: "Trinken Sie einfach, Miss Lane".

Und wir tranken. _Und tranken._

* * *

__**Ja ich weiß, sehr kurzes Kapitel! Aber wenn Ihr ein Kommentar oder so hinterlässt wird es schnell weitergehen mit einem längeren Kapitel! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:**

**Weiter gehts Leute! Und ich danke für das sehr tolle Kommentar, und würde mich um mehr freuen! :)**

* * *

Der Wein war echt lecker.

Normalerweise trank ich keinen Wein, nur ab und zu ein Bier.

Aber dieser hier brachte mich tatsächlich dazu mehr zu trinken. Oder vielleicht wollte ich nur etwas zu tun haben,

weil Barrons mich andauernd anschaute, während sein Glas noch halb voll war.

Er trug einen schnittigen schwarzen Armani-Anzug der ihn aussehen ließ wie einer dieser heißen Bodyguards die darunter

immer eine Waffe und eine schwarze Ray-ban versteckt hielten.

Obwohl ich sicher was, dass Barrons keine Waffe benötigte bei seiner Masse an Muskeln. Ich fragte mich wo er heute gewesen sein

könnte in solch einem Aufzug, aber sowas trug er ja öfter. Wahrscheinlich wollte er damit nur unterstreichen wie viel Geld er besaß.

Ich stelle mir meistens vor wie er mit einer Frau ein Date hatte. Aber Barrons und romantisch? Auf keinen Fall.

Barrons heftete seinen Blick auf meine Lippen als ich mir genüsslich den Wein von den Lippen leckte.

Sein Blick verweilte auf ihnen. Ich realisierte, dass er sein Glas nur langsam trank, als ob es ihm nicht schmeckte.

Mittlerweile hatte ich mich halb auf der Couch hingelegt, Barrons hatte im Sessel gegenüber Platz genommen.

Mein drittes Glas.

Irrte ich mich, oder sah Barrons heute besonders scharf aus?

Dieser Stoff floss elegant an seinen breiten Schultern hinab, und ich stellte mir vor wie er wohl nackt aussehen würde.

Ich seufzte träumerisch und schaute an die Decke. Ich spürte Barrons Blick auf mir.

Als ich dieses Glas geleert hatte, wollte ich gerade wieder nachfüllen als plötzlich seine Stimme ertönte.

"Miss Lane, ich glaube Sie haben genug getrunken, oder wollen Sie betrunken in die dunkle Zone tanzen?"

Dunkle Zone? Herrje, er musste mir immer den Spaß verderben.

Ich ignorierte seine Aussage.

Plötzlich stand er vor mir und schlug mir das Glas aus der Hand, es zerbrach mit lauten Klirren am Kamin.

"Wenn ich sage, dass Sie aufhören sollen, dann sollten Sie dem auch Folge leisten", sagte er mit eisiger Stimme.

Ich erhob mich mit wackeligen Füßen und stellte mich vor ihn hin. Seine Wut verpuffte augenblicklich.

Sein Blick glitt zu meinem Ausschnitt und ich merkte wie er seine warme Hand auf meinen Rücken legte.

Da mein T-Shirt rückfrei war, liefen mir mehrere Schauer über den Rücken.

Er ließ seine Hand über meinen Brustkorb gleiten ließ, ohne meinen Busen zu berühren.

Oh ja, das gefiel mir. Ich schloss die Augen und meine Hände verweilten auf seiner Brust.

"Was ist los Jericho? Haben Sie ihr Libido nicht im Griff?"

Seine Hand verweilte sanft an meiner Taille.

"Haben Sie Ihres im Griff?" Seine Stimme war sehr leise und klang sehr verführerisch.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er lächelte.

"Wollen Sie mich?" Diese Frage schien ihn zu überraschen.

Seine Augen sagten eindeutig: _Da können Sie sich aber sicher sein._

"Ich will Sie. Jetzt!" Verdammt, was gab ich da von mir?

Sein Augen blitzten bei dieser Aussage.

"Miss Lane, Sie reden wirr. Gehen Sie auf ihr Zimmer und schlafen Sie Ihren verdammten Rausch aus."

"Ach kommen Sie schon, gönnen Sie mir ein bisschen Spaß."

Ich wollte mich gerade auf ihn stürzen.

Doch im selben Moment beugte er sich auf einmal langsam vor.

Er ließ seine Hand langsam meinen Rück rauf und wieder runter fahren. Als er die Hände über meine Petunie gleiten

ließ, dachte ich ich würde gleich in einem Orgasmus explodieren.

Doch was seine Zunge währenddessen machte. Mein Gott!

Seine Zunge fuhr über den Rand meiner Lippen und er ging weiter indem er sie über meinen Hals gleiten ließ.

Kurz bevor seine Hände über meinen Busen gleiten würden hielt er inne. Ich hörte ihn angestrengt atmen.

"Hören Sie nicht auf", sagte ich leise.

Er krallte seine Finger in mein Haar und zwang mich ihn anzusehen.

"Ich würde Sie jetzt gerne vögeln, bis Sie nicht mehr wissen wo links oder rechts ist, aber ich bin immer noch ein Gentleman.

Sie sind betrunken und ich werde Sie in diesem Zustand sicher nicht ausnutzen. Wenn Sie mich morgen immer noch

wollen, dann kriegen Sie Ihren verdammten Sex."

Er drückte seinen Körper gegen meinen und ich spürte die Beule in seiner Hose.

"Das ist nicht fair", quengelte ich.

Er verdrehte seine Augen.

"_Sie gehen jetzt rauf in Ihr Zimmer, schlafen und morgen früh reden wir weiter, NÜCHTERN_", sagte er mit tausend Stimmen und ich gehorchte

augenblicklich. Mit wackeligen Beinen ging ich die Treppen hoch.

Kurz bevor ich meine Tür schloss, hörte ich noch wie jemand ein Regal krachend zu Boden warf und wie Barrons gequält brüllte.

* * *

**So Leute, ich hoffe auf ein paar Kommentare und im nächsten Kapitel wird es eine lustige Auseinandersetzung zwischen Barrons und Mac geben! :D **

**Und ratet mal wer dann dazu stößt? Macs kleiner Feenfreund! ;)**

**Bis bald!**


End file.
